


Silent Love

by akwardlyfangirling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feels, RWBY - Freeform, fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardlyfangirling/pseuds/akwardlyfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo and Yang meet by fighting eachother, but things change. They fall in love, but that outrages Cinder, causing her to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this RWBY fanfic of mine

"You guys go ahead, this one's mine," Yang ordered her friends Blake and Weiss to go further, so she would be able to take on the brown, pink, and white girl standing before her.

This girl appeared to have no weapons on her. Just a delicate light pink parasol with beautiful designs. Yang knew she would be able to take on this small girl with no problem.

Something about her made Yang feel strange though. She looked defensless, yet she had a confident grin plastered on her face, and Yang couldn't help but wonder why that was.

Yang was the first one to throw a punch, and it would have normally knocked her target out, but the girl retaliated immadeatly with a hit to the face by her parasol. Yang started swinging at her multiple times, but this girl managed to dodge every one of Yang's possible blows. One of the times it caught Yang off balance, and she fell to the ground.

The multi-coloured girl proceeded to attack her with the beautiful and seemingly harmless parasol. This caused Yang to become angry, so she started using fire.

Normally Yang would have killed someone, but not only was this parasol a weapon, it was also a shield. Every ball of fire thrown at the girl was shielded by her parasol.

The pink, white, and brown girl did a few graceful back flips, and ended up sitting down on a storage crate. She opened her parasol, and gave the same confident grin as she did at the beginning of the match.

Yang approached her, which caused the girl to cock her head to the side. Yang tried to attack, but that caused her opponent to do more backflips.

The girl kicked Yang in the face, which made Yang furious. She attacked with many fireballs, which the delicate girl dodged again with her parasol.

It was a battle between flames, and a lace parasol. Yang threw punches, and the seemingly harmless girl dodged them and just attacked with her parasol.

The ice cream coloured girl managed to pick Yang up off of the ground, and fling her across the room. Yang fell hard and hit her head.

The small woman pulled out a sword from the bottom of the delicate weapon/shield she held in her hands. She was ready to stab Yang, until a creature in all red and black clothing came out, and scared her off.

Yang awoke, and rubbed her head. For the first time, she had been defeated. Her eyes went from a light lilac, to a fiery red. She was furious with the little ice cream coloured creature she had just fought.

~~~~

"Wait Yang, WHAT?!" Yang's younger sister had a harder time believing it than she did.

"You lost a fight? That's not possible. Are you sure this wasn't some sort of nightmare or something?" Ruby's opinion on the situation wasn't making it any better.

"Thank you Ruby, for helping me get over this," Yang said extremely sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that, you're my big sister. You don't loose. You always win. Always."

"Appearantly not," Yang said with a somber tone.

If this was Ruby's reaction, she didn't want to hear what Weiss or Blake had to say on the matter.

"Ruby, do me a favour and don't tell Weiss or Blake."

"Fine, just as long as you promise to not loose any fights again ever."

"I'll try." Yang gave a small laugh, hugged her sister, and started towards the gym.

Yang swore to herself that the next time she saw the small multi-coloured girl would be the last. She would get her revenge, and make Ruby proud.

~~~~

From there on out, Yang spent the majority of her time in the gym, beating up a punching bag. Sure she had to replace it every 2-3 hours, but it was worth it. She became stronger.

Yang also spent more time training mentally. She wouldn't let the little creature's smirk get inside her head and screw with her mind.

It was good that she did the metal training, because for some odd reason, Yang found the small girl beautiful. She had grace, she was a very skilled fighter, and lets face it. She was drop dead gorgeous. It was hard to not be distracted by her.

But later one day in Vale, Yang came upon a strange sight. Walking completely nonchalantly in the road was the ice cream girl. Yang had no choice but to follow her. She swore to herself to fighting her the next time she saw the brown, pink, and white beauty.

The multi-coloured girl turned onto a darker, smaller street. It was as if she knew Yang was following her. And appearantly she did, because when Yang turned the corner, there she was. The small girl was standing straight ahead of Yang. She looked quite beautiful with her parasol behind her back.

Yang was plotting her next actions. She was thinking of the best way to hurt but not kill the small woman, but she was interrupted by the touch of the girls soft lips on her own.

Yang's eyes opened wide and her breath hitched. This was the thing she expected least from her. Yang expected stabbing and blood, but ended up getting the kiss of a lifetime.

The girl slowly backed away from Yang. She was almost out of the alley.

"Who are you?" Yang's voice was almost desperate.

All the girl did was throw Yang an empty container of neopolitan ice cream. The first three letters were circled.

"Neo" Yang mumbled under her breath.

The beautiful girl's name was Neo. Fitting for a woman who constantly wore the colours of brown, pink, and white. Her lips tasted of strawberry also.

That night Yang lay awake on her bed, thinking about Neo, remembering their kiss. Yang swore to see her again, but this time, she wasn't angry. Just extremely excited.

~~~~

Yang had gone back into town the next day, seeking out Neo. She checked the same alley that they were in yesterday. There was a note on one of the walls.

"Come and save your ice cream before if melts"

There was no name, and all Yang could do was panic. It was just one kiss. Who could have gotten mad about that?

Still, all that mattered was that Yang needed to save Neo. The only place that she could think of was where Neo and Yang had first met. Sure it was a long way away, but Neo was worth it.

~~~~

After several hours of an emotional roller coaster and a helicopter ride, Yang had reached the place. Thankfully there were no grimm in sight. She started running to where there was a giant hole in the ground.

Yang didn't have to jump down it though. She saw a woman in a red dress with a yellow trim, and dark black hair holding Neo. Only Neo was tied up by ropes, but there was nothing covering her mouth. Turns out Yang's assumtion was correct, Neo was mute.

Yang sprinted over to Neo and the woman.

"Who are you and why do you have Neo?"

"Ah, so you're Neo's new girlfriend. My name's Cinder. I'm Neo's old girlfriend."

There was a silence, then Cinder proceeded to break it.

"When Neo came back from town yesterday, I saw her oddly happy. She had the same look on her face as I do when I see her everyday." Cinder's facial expression change from happy, suddenly to harsh "But I could tell it wasn't because of me. She hasn't looked at me like that for years."

Yang listened, and slowly started inching towards Neo to make sure she was okay.

"I could tell she was in love. But not with me, though I still am with her. So if I can't have her, well then, no one can."

Cinder gave a meniacal laugh, and walked away from Neo and Yang. Yang rushed to Neo as soon as possible.

Neo's had was covering her stomach, and Yang could tell something was wrong. Yang lifted up Neo's hand to reveal a deep stab wound given to her by Cinder.

The only thing Yang could think to do was cry. Her love was dying right there in her arms.

So she cried. Full on bawled her eyes out.

But suddenly, Neo brought her hand up to Yang's face to wipe away the tears.

Yang brought Neo up closer to her to kiss her one last time. And they did kiss, and it was as amazing as the last time they did.

"I love you," Yang said through her tears

Neo reached out and held Yang's hand.

"I love you too" Neo spoke softly. Her voice was calming and soft.

Those words just brought more tears to Yang's eyes.

Just after she uttered those words, she breathed her last breath. Her brown and pink eyes fluttered shut.

Yang would always remember her. The beautiful multi-coloured girl named Neopolitan.


End file.
